Alejandro/All-Stars
Alejandro Burromuerto, labeled The Arch Villain, is a former contestant on Total Drama All-Stars as a member of the Villainous Vultures. History Alejandro, still inside the Drama Machine, is controlled by Chris at the start of the season, making him hold the money and launch Ezekiel away from the water. After Jo complained that their team had one less member, Chris added him as the final member of the Villainous Vultures. He tried to get close to Heather, but she repeatedly told him to back off. When he and Scott are left to compete for their team, Lightning, while trying to get Scott to contribute, accidentally knocked him into the lake. Fang and the other sharks cause the robot to sustain damage, leading it to explode and freeing Alejandro for the first time in a year, much to everyone's shock, especially Heather. He explained in the confessional that he was sealed in the robot to heal and that while most of his injuries have recovered, his legs have become paralyzed. Nonetheless, he ultimately managed to win the challenge for his team."Heroes vs. Villains" While in the McLean Spa Hotel, he enjoyed a foot message yet claimed he was unable to feel her touch. He also argued with Heather about the status of their relationship, and confessed in the confessional that he still found her radiant. In order to appear weak to Gwen, Duncan, and Heather, he began walking on his hands yet still contributed to the challenge by finding a piece. During the challenge, he charmed Gwen, threatened Scott after he discovered his past ways, and tried lure Jo into an alliance to vote off Lightning. When his team lost, Alejandro voted for Lightning, successfully eliminating him."Evil Dread" Alejandro, along with Duncan and Scott, complained about the poor conditions of their cabin. The next day, on the way to their challenge, Alejandro flattered Gwen again in an attempt to lure her into an alliance so that Heather (and to a lesser extent, Jo) come to him. Throughout the challenge, he sucked up to Gwen to accomplish his plans, but was constantly blocked by Heather, who attempted to convince the others that he was faking his injury. He, Heather, and Jo accompanied Gwen to find a chest to complete the challenge, but was struck by a leech from Courtney. Once his team lost again, he voted for Duncan, acknowledging that his attempts to manipulate Gwen where failing, and that their relationship could become a problem."Saving Private Leechball" The next day, Alejandro was disgusted by Scott's love for powdered gruel and once again tried to lure Jo into an alliance as Gwen, now useless without Duncan, bonded with Heather. He revealed that he wanted Heather eliminated to avenge his humiliation in the Total Drama World Tour finale, but Jo refused to believe him. During the challenge, Heather remembered that Alejandro had a weak stomach and only sent him up as Scott gave them an early lead. However, he exposed his lie by completing the obstacle course on his feet. In the confessional, he recognized that any hold he had over his teammates was lost and that he needed an ally. As the challenge drew to a close, he taunted the Hamsters for their loss, but inadvertently inspired Sam to prove himself by completing the challenge. He tried to get Heather to tag him, but she refused, citing his weak stomach once more. While Scott went up, Alejandro planted the idea that he was sabotaging the challenge to Heather and Jo in an effort to get them to target him for elimination instead. After their loss, he taunted Scott, but Heather reminded him that they hadn't forgotten about his lie. However, Chris revealed that Sam had cheated in the challenge and forced the Hamsters to forfeit, saving Alejandro from the prospect of elimination."Food Fright" Alejandro succeeded in recruiting Jo as an ally under the agreement that she was in charge. As they ate dinner, he tried to persuade her to target Heather first, but she refused, claiming that she wanted to eliminate Cameron after he caused her elimination last season and accused him of still harboring feelings for her. He overheard Heather's plans to use Cameron to eliminate him and reminded her that they were sitting at the same table. Throughout the night, he argued with Heather yet saved her when she almost fell into a chasm, but claimed he only did so as every member of the team had to be present to win the challenge. He initially supported Jo's idea to sabotage the Heroes by destroying the bridge yet agreed with Heather when she pointed out his flaws. He cheered after Chris announced they won the challenge. Once Gwen told Heather off, Alejandro and Jo snickered as she had lost her only ally."Moon Madness" Knowing that he had the advantage over Heather, Alejandro decided to eliminate her with or without Jo's help and agreed to an alliance with Heather in order to pretend that he trusted her. While collecting eggs, Alejandro was approached by Jo to target Heather and he agreed. He decided to stay behind in order to guard the eggs from the Heroes and tried to trick Lindsay into giving up one of her eggs. After Heather took over for him (yet she delegated the responsibility to Gwen), Alejandro saw her and Jo agree to focus their efforts on eliminating him rather than each other. He returned to the basket where Gwen, Courtney, and Scott were gathered and told them of their deception in order to lure them into an alliance. However, they only laughed at him and he decided to focus his efforts on winning the challenge. After hearing Heather's screams, he discovered her Chris Head and stole it from her while she was in danger of falling into a sinkhole. At the elimination ceremony that night, Alejandro was voted off, but he used the immunity idol to save himself, eliminating Heather instead. As he had avenged his family name, he tried to form a relationship with her, but she pushed him off the Flush of Shame in response."No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition" Following his treatment of Heather in the previous episode, Alejandro is told by his team that he wouldn't have any allies once the teams merged. He was the second villain to compete in the challenge and spun Heather's phobia, which turned out to be his brother, Jose. While the two fought, Jose called Heather unattractive, angering and motivating Alejandro to beat his brother. In the confessional, afterwords, he told Heather to call him. When Mike battled, Alejandro noted his strength and was informed he had multiple personalities by Scott. He celebrated when his team won the challenge and when Chris revealed that the Vultures would be voting off a Hero."Suckers Punched" Alejandro confronted Mike in the Spa Hotel and became suspicious of his motives. He tried allying with Scott, but was brushed off. As such, he manipulated Courtney and Gwen's friendship by tricking Scott into confronting them and reassured Jo that he also had a plan for the remaining members of the Heroic Hamsters. He found Chris' control room and discovered that Mike, as Mal, rigged the votes to eliminate Duncan, a secret he planned to exploit for his advantage. He returned to his boat and was approached by Mal for an alliance (unaware that Mal was using him to be around evil to allow himself to remain in control of Mike). He agreed in order to keep his enemy close, but revealed that he had knowledge of his secret and attempted to gain his loyalty. However, Mal twisted his wrist and Alejandro promised to keep his secret. When he was distracted by Zoey's arrival, Alejandro threw Mal off the ship to warn the other competitors. He attempted to warn Jo, but was struck by a paddle before he could finish speaking. Mal jumped on board his ship to blow it up with dynamite, but Mike wrestled for control to stop him. He tried to shout a warning to Courtney, Gwen, and Scott as they passed, but Mal, having regained control, tackled him and dropped the dynamite. Alejandro retrieved it, but Zoey boarded the ship and he tried to explain the truth about Mal. However, her arrival allowed Mal to light the dynamite and blow the ship up. Alejandro managed to board a small dinghy, but Mal knocked him out of the boat with a paddle and taunted his elimination. He managed to create a makeshift paddleboard and sunk the dinghy with a rock, but before he could cross, Mal tackled him off the paddleboard and crossed the buoy. Alejandro was sent to the Flush of Shame and he warned the remaining competitors to beware the hero before Chris flushed him. He ended up in the Yukon where Heather found and slapped him for causing her elimination. He said that he missed her and the two boarded her snowmobile."You Regatta Be Kidding Me" Appearances * 5x01 - "Heroes vs. Villains" * 5x02 - "Evil Dread" * 5x03 - "Saving Private Leechball" * 5x04 - "Food Fright" * 5x05 - "Moon Madness" * 5x06 - "No One Eggspects the Spanish Opposition" * 5x07 - "Suckers Punched" * 5x08 - "You Regatta Be Kidding Me" * 5x13 - "The Final Wreck-ening" References Navigational Category:A to Z Category:Total Drama All-Stars (Rewrite) contestants Category:Villainous Vultures Category:Firey Red